United States Publication 2007/0093, 813 discloses a dynamic spinal stabilizer. FIG. 4 shows a rigid rod 18 made up of members 24 that have male and female connecting segments. There is a space between the members 24 to go from a flexible to a rigid position. See FIG. 5. In a similar fashion, see United States publication 2005/0131,417. Note in FIG. 1 that there is rod 30 on which members 12 A-F are inserted. These are flexible but rigid, when the members are joined together. Note however that they are connected by cable 30. Also in a similar fashion, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,985, in particular FIGS. 12 A-C. Members 37 likewise are held together by flexible wire 32.Other flexible systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,011.
United States publication, 2006/0079,897 describes an apparatus for incrementally manipulating a body member. A magnetic implant adapted to be received on a location of the body member and a form external to the patient make up the apparatus. The magnetic member generates a magnetic force between the implant and the external form to incrementally manipulate the member. The front page of the patent shows the external form, which is wrapped around the patient so that it can be positioned with the magnet, located within the patient. A mechanical jackscrew is described in FIG. 25. Paragraph 206 on page 13 indicates that the form may be worn by the patient at night.
United States publication 2006/0009,767 discloses an implantable rod, which is under external incremental force. The expandable rod, as shown in FIG. 2 a, is activated by electromagnetic radiation. The motor causes the rod to rotate and expand in only one direction.
Other references that may be of interest, but not necessarily prior art to this application, are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,985, U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,011, U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,484, United States Patent Publication 2007/0093813, United States Patent Publication 2007/0118122, United States Patent Publication 2007/0233098, United States Patent Publication 2006/0009767, United States Patent Publication 2006/0047282, United States Patent Publication 2006/0079897, United States Patent Publication 2005/0113927, United States Patent Publication 2005/0038432, United States Patent Publication and United States Patent Publication 2005/0131407
The following foreign patent may also be of interest:
FR 2738144.
There is a need to have instruments that can assist in treating or stabilizing curvature of the spine or for correcting spine deformities that can be adaptable to the stresses of day to day living by the patient yet at the same time achieve stabilization of the spine.
There is a need to have instruments that can assist in treating or stabilizing curvature of the spine or for correcting spine deformities that can be adaptable to the individual needs of a patient, yet at the same time achieve stabilization of the spine.
There is a need to have flexible instruments that can be inserted into a patient having a need for treating or stabilizing curvature of the spine or for correcting spine deformities and adaptable to the patient's needs.
There is a need to facilitate straightening the curvature of the spine without fusing the vertebrae.